Loonatics: 2777
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Five years have passed since the meteor strike on the colony planet of Acemtropolis. The Loonatics have become guardians of that planet as well the other worlds of Blanc & Freleng, as well as the entire universe. However, evil will always have a new face as a mysterious threat plots to seek out the means to finding a cure to the effects of the meteor event...


**_Loonatics: 2777_**

A _Loonatics Unleashed_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_In the Earthyear of 2772, a mysterious meteor struck the city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off its axis. However, instead of destroying the planet, the impact of the meteor released strange supernatural cosmic energies that gave some inhabitants superpowers while incapacitating others._

_A woman known as Zadavia called upon six of the affected residents to form a team of superheroes, the Loonatics: the leader __Ace Bunny, the second-in-command __Lexi Bunny, the cocky __Danger Duck, the scientist __Tech E. Coyote, and fast __Rev Runner, and the muscle-bound __Slam Tasmanian. Zadavia__ became their supervisor from distant unknown location, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens._

_However though, the meteor strike in 2772 wasn't exactly accidental as they may've thought, for it was actually a deliberate attempt by Zadavia's brother Optimatus, to destroy Acmetropolis, and it wouldn't be his last._

_Zadavia and Optimatus were born into the royal family on Planet Freleng, but Optimatus had different plans to use his governmental power. Which no one found out until the day he announced before the council of Freleng that he wanted them to help him take over the universe. When the council refused to back him, his robotic minions took them hostage and Optimatus installed himself as dictator of Freleng. Fearing his pacifistic sister would plot against him, he tried to capture her too, but she easily fought off his robots and slightly less easily Optimatus himself. Ultimately she fled Freleng in a spaceship. Optimatus was caught in the thrust as the ship blasted off, resulting in permanent scars to his body. Zadavia eventually then fled to Acmetropolis._

_In 2773, upon the first anniversary of the even, Optimatus along with a few other villains, plotted a second attempt to obliterate Acmetropolis, and Zadavia with it, via another asteroid. However, the Loonatics and Zadavia successfully saved the earth along with the rest of the solar system and sent Optimatus to an unknown location in the universe via wormhole._

_Meanwhile, back on Freleng, Deuce was one of most powerful generals on the planet, but when he was refused from placing all of Freleng under his command, he abandoned his rank and fled. Deuce later returned to Acmetropolis, looking for something known as the "royal intergalactic quasar train", the last ship to leave during "the fall of Freleng." The train was laden with cargo that he believed could make him the right ruler. After the train was disconnected by Ace, Deuce disappeared into the wormhole created by the train with its engine._

_Later, Optimatus soon freed himself, and he alongside General Deuce; the army general of Freleng and Rupes Oberon; The Music Villain, planned to use Planet Blanc's wormhole generator to take over the universe. The Royal Tweetums contacted the Loonatics for help. Tweetums; the royal king of Planet Blanc evaded capture long enough for the Loonatics to get to the planet and provide help._

_In addition to the Loonatics help, Sylth Vester also lent a hand. After receiving a message containing clues on Tweetums' whereabouts, the Loonatics and Sylth Vester seek out where Tweetums was located. Meanwhile, General Deuce and Optimatus began their plans to conquer the universe. However, Deuce betrayed Optimatus, who chose to redeem and join up with Zadavia and the Loonatics. During the final battle between Deuce and Ace, Ace banished him to another universe. Optimatus, now reformed, left with his sister to rule Planet Freleng together. In the end, the Loonatics realised they've graduated from merely protecting Acmetropolis, and were now protectors of the entire universe. The team decided to relocate their headquarters to Planet Blanc, which would allow them to instantly reach any troubled spot anywhere in space._

_They believed that evil would be done forever, however, they'll wish that would be true. __Five years had passed since then, and peace & order seem to maintain across the universe. __However, new threats still remain out there, hiding, watching, waiting..._

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
